An adventure full of ups and down
by Admirer Boy
Summary: This is story about how Ben got careless about his regular life responsibilities. Eon killed his parents, Gwen and Kevin by using a new weapon he got. He throws the Ben out of universe but Ben somehow reached in Equisteria, where Chrysalis has captured the princess Celestia & Luna and a war has been started between Chrysalis and Twilight's army. I only own war horse in this story.
1. The last hope of Equisteria

_**The legendry horse/ The last hope of Equisteria**_

 _A crossover between BEN 10 Omniverse & MLP FIM_

 _In Ben's world:_

 _Ben had become nineteen years old. He was very joyful, playful, and somehow not so smart boy. He was careless from his childhood but as he grown up his carelessness also increased. His parents tried to make him understand that being so much careless was not good but he never listened to them._

 _He was in his graduation period and was not paying much attention to his studies. As he never took something serious. It was not good for him. As a result he failed in his examination. His parents were so much disappointed by him. On his result his father asked him:-_

" _What is this young man? Looks like you are not being serious about anything"_

 _His mother said:-_

" _I am so disappointed to you son. You ashamed us."_

" _Maybe now you can count even less on me. I am a super hero! I don't need studies or graduation or anything. Please for God sake leave me alone."_

 _Saying this Ben ran towards his room very depressed._

" _You are not leaving this room until you learn your responsibility." Said his father._

" _Oh! This means I am never leaving this room again. It seems a bit like that." Ben said in low voice._

 _After this Ben was fooling around in his room. He was very upset and was unable to understand what to do. He was missing his old days very much, when he got nothing to worry about and life was all about having fun. Suddenly a bright light glows and a man with a pocket watch in his has appeared there._

" _Hello there Benjamin, how are you doing?" Said the Paradox._

" _I am fine Paradox. So why are you here now? What did I do this time?" Ben answered_

 _Paradox came near to him and said._

" _Look Ben being super hero is not mean that you are free of every responsibility. You must go along with time otherwise time will leave you behind. And then there will be no use for crying"_

" _You too! Why everyone there is just telling me what I should do on and on. I don't need any advice. I just want to do have some fun again in my life." Ben said in an upset mod._

" _Ok Ben. I will not disturb you anymore. Goodbye"_

 _After this Ben started to freak out. He just want to run far away from his house. He transformed into Bigchill and flew away. He thought that he will return in few minutes and his parents will not even notice his absence. "What has happened to me? Why I am being like this. I am really lacking something but what." These thoughts were echoing in his mind. Suddenly his phone rang. He saw that Gwen is calling her. He didn't listen to call and just kept himself relaxing. He went to sleep after a while. Suddenly the he hears Gwen's voice who was calling him. He woke up. Gwen said to him_

" _You must come with me something really bad has happened."_

 _Hearing this he came along with her just to saw that his house is disappeared and only thing is left is its ashes. "Where are my mom and dad"? Ben asked._

" _After you went away. Eon came here with his powerful new weapon. I tried to stop him but he was so powerful. I called you but you didn't answered me. I tried to save your parents. But…" Gwen started weeping._

" _But what Gwen? What happened to them?" Ben asked in a worrying manner._

" _But Eon destroyed them with the house. Actually he was here only for you. But he then said that he will destroy anything you love and then, and then…" Gwen started weeping again. "I am sorry Ben, I am sorry"_

" _Don't sorry Gwen, it is all my fault. Alas! If I ever listened to my parents and would become some responsible so probably this wouldn't happen?" Ben said in a sad voice._

" _Eon I will kill you for what you done. You hear me I will kill you."_

 _Saying this Ben transformed to Clockwork and opened a time portal to reach the Eon. Gwen tried to stop him saying "he is much powerful now you will not be able to fight him alone. I will come along you." On this Ben answered "I have lost so much but I don't want to lose you. So please do not come along me."_

 _In Equisteria:_

 _The Queen Chrysalis had made a new plan to ruin the lives of ponies. She somehow captured the Princess Celestia and Luna so they could not be able to help the Equisterians. This time she was making a poison. After drinking it any living thing she'll bite will become an evil changeling whose bite will have the same effect. To defeat the Chrysalis ponies were being train to fight against them under the guidance of Twilight. Everyone there was preparing for a great war ahead._

 _Suddenly the scary noises were heard by all the ponies. The war has begun. Ponies were fighting recklessly. But they were unable to do any damage because as the changeling bites any living thing it was turning into another evil changeling. They were under the absolute control of Chrysalis. The changeling army was growing more and more. That was something they were not ready for. All the ponies who was bitten by changeling was turning into one. At last only Twilight and Rainbow were left. They were surrounded by evil changelings who were actually their friends. Twilight said to Rainbow:_

" _Please listen me Rainbow dash. You have to run away from here before you get bitten otherwise no one will be left to do something and all Equisteria will be under the control of Chrysalis. You have to go I will be behind you."_

 _Hearing this Rainbow flew from there very high. She was hoping that Twilight will must be flying behind her. As she saw behind her she saw that Twilight is not coming and actually distracting the changelings to make it easier for her to run away. At last she was also bitten. Seeing this Rainbow dash was about to weep but control herself to not to waist Twilight's sacrifice. She headed to the mountains to think a plan to help her friends._

 _Back in Ben's world:_

 _Ben in his Clockwork form began his search for Eon in a time void. Finding him was not so difficult. After finding him, Ben and Eon was face to face. Ben said to Eon "I finally finds you and now I am going to kill you for what you does". Eon said "You didn't find me. I was looking for you. And know I will show you what I can do."_

" _What will you do? Kill me too. Try and I will show you what I got." Ben said in very intense voice._

" _No I will not kill but I will send you out of this multiverse in an empty void where you will live to die whispering." Eon answered._

" _As we let that happened" Suddenly the voice of Kevin raised from nowhere._

 _Gwen and Kevin reached there and starts fighting with Eon. Ben said them to not to interfere. In the response Gwen said that they can't left him in danger. They three fought Eon with very bravery. But Eon had become so powerful. He fought them back. He used his weapon and all of sudden all three of them were lying unconscious before him. Ben was a little bit conscious. Eon opened a very large time portal and tried to throw Ben in. But ben instantly tried to transform again and become Clockwork again. But Eon was successfully able to throw him in. In that portal Ben was still listening the voices of outside. First thing he listen was the scream of poor Gwen and then another scream of his best friend Kevin._

 _Hearing this Ben was completely broken. He was pulled inside the time portal. Inside the void space he was wept so much for that he had lost everything he had. Because of his crying his Clockwork form unleashed a new power. Suddenly a burst of anti-energy and after that he was completely unconscious. Now he was in his human form._

 _When he was about to came in senses. He was talking to himself "why you did not listen to me Gwen. Why I did not listened to my parents. Why! Why!"_

 _Suddenly he listen a voice "hey are you ok. What are you?" This sound felt like a girl's voice to him. He opened his eyes and holding his forehead he said "who is there. Whoever you are just stay away from me." When he opened his eyes completely, he saw there is no girl but a pony with blue colour and Rainbow coloured hair and a Rainbow tale._

" _Who was talking to me right now? I think this is my loneliness who was talking to me as now I am all alone here in this unknown world. I lost everything…" saying this Ben started whispering again._

" _No it was not your loneliness. It was me. I came here few minutes ago. Then I see a splash of green light and I came here to find out. And you was there lying on rocks."_

" _You talk! And talk too much I guess." Ben said._

" _I was too surprised as I see you can talk. But what's the matter? You look very sad." Rainbow dash asked._

" _Don't ask me. Just leave me alone." Ben said in lowering voice._

" _Never mind" Dash said in anger. "As all Equisteria is in danger and all my friends are counting on me to help them."_

" _What? Equisteria, danger, friends… your friends are in danger. Wait! Where am I know"_

 _Ben asked in a suspicious manner._

" _You are in Equisteria. The world of magic and ponies. Now I have to go to rescue my friends. I have no time to waste to help an unknown creature who can't even talk in a correct manner to one who is trying to help him?"_

" _Wait your friends are in danger that is why you are upset. Sorry to be so rude with you. You are lucky that you still got them because I just lose everything I had recently. I am now completely alone in this aquarium world thing. I lost my parents my cousin and my best friend by the hand of an enemy." Ben was sobbing during he told all this._

" _Haa… I am sorry to getting you wrong. Really sorry but I have to help my friends."_

 _Then Rainbow dash told him about what has happened to her. Ben thought that he has already lost everything and he knows the pain. So he decided to help Rainbow dash to rescue his friends that no other person should not pass through the pain he had passed through. He said:_

" _No one should lose their family and friend as I did. I will help you little pony. What's your name by the way?"_

" _My name is Rainbow dash. Did you have any name too" said Rainbow dash._

" _My name is Ben Tennyson. Once I was a hero in my world but now I am just a sad guy who has nothing."_

" _Don't worry I will be your friend from now on" Rainbow dash said to him consolingly. "So what's your plan to help me?"_

" _I have this (pointing the omnitrix)". Then he transformed himself into Accelerate. Rainbow dash looked at this and scream. "You are also an evil changeling. Stay away from me." Ben told him "I am not that what you are thinking. I can transform because of this device I has on my wrist."_

 _He asked her where to go. She told him that she has no idea but they have to think for a cure for Chrysalis bite. They decided to go in Chrysalis hive for some information on poison. Ben grab the pony and headed towards the hive of Chrysalis. Rainbow dash was telling him the way to the hive. When they arrive the hive they saw it was guarded by so many changelings. Ben thought for a while and then become the Guttroct. He put all of them to sleep so both of them can easily get into the hive. There they saw Chrysalis was ordering his subjects to turn all Equisterians to changelings, that she could rule all the Equisteria alone. Then Ben said Rainbow dash to hide somewhere until he gets the sample of that poison. He then transformed to Bigchill and become invisible and silently got the sample of that poison._

 _After this Ben asked her that if they have any lab here. Rainbow dash took him to Twilight's lab. She said that she did not know how these equipment work only Twilight knows and she is not here to help them. Ben said that he got just a thing to solve this problem. He then turned into Greymatter. He read a book there which was on potions. Then he just do some kinds of test on that poison. At last he got just a way to neutralize it. He made an anti-dot. He told Dash that they have to spray it on victims and they will become normal again. Then suddenly so many changelings appeared there. They ran away from the lab and got back into mountains._

" _Now we just have to find a way to spray it all over your world. Any ideas" asked Ben_

" _Spray it hmmm… like a rain. I just got an idea." She answered. "You have to transform into any flying thing and then I will make clouds. You just have to spread this anti-dot on clouds."_

" _That's a great idea." Ben answered. Then Ben transformed into Jetray and did what Rainbow dash told him to do. Rainbow dash produced some huge clouds in the sky. Ben spread the anti-dot on the clouds. Then the clouds were took over the corrupted ponies and the rain started. Ponies started to be cured. But before it they could cure all of them the anti-dot was finished. Rainbow dash asked_

" _What would we do now?"_

" _I don't know but we have to do something before it too late" Ben replied._

 _Suddenly the corrupted Applejack attacked on Ben to bite him. But Rainbow dash quickly came into way and was bitten by Applejack. Before being corrupted completely Rainbow dash said._

" _You have to do something but please don't hurt them. They are my friends. You are the last hope of Equisteria Ben Tennyson." Ben began to think quickly but was unable to think any plan. He was so stressed now. Then all of sudden:_

" _Unknown genetic feedback is being received. Need to scan DNA." This voice raised from omnitrix._

 _Ben was surrounded by corrupted ponies. Omnitrix scanned them and before that Ben was bitten he transformed._

 _He was transformed into a horse like form. He had one horn on his forehead and two wings, he was purple in colour, and has a sword as a cutie mark. His omnitrix was on his chest now. Suddenly Ben said "Now I am looking like them. I may have powers like them too." Ben tried to magic with his horn thinking about his friend Dash. This ray hits the Dash and turned him back to a normal pony. Ben understood that how to use his new abilities. He said the Dash to come with him. He along with Rainbow dash flew high in the sky and did an explosion of his friendship magic. This turned everypony back to normal. When Chrysalis saw that her plan is failed so badly, she run again and swear to come again. Ben chased her and by using his powers he captured her in a crystal so she never be able to ruin their lives again. Then ponies and Ben in his new transformation get the both Princesses free._

 _Everypony was celebrating in a joy of victory but Ben flew away back to mountains where he was first founded by Rainbow dash._


	2. Some days in ponyvile

_**Some days in Ponyville**_

 _With the help of Ben Chrysalis was defeated and the both princesses (Celestia and Luna) were rescued. Everypony was celebrating their victory over Chrysalis. Celestia thanking the Twilight said:_

" _Because of you Equisteria is saved once again."_

" _Thanks but I really don't deserve that thanks as I am not the pony who saved Equisteria this time." Twilight replied._

" _You don't! So who saved us?" Luna asked to Twilight._

 _In the response Twilight replied "Well it was actually…" she was interrupted by Pinkie._

" _Oooh… I know who did. It was very strong pony. He done some kind of magic and turned us back to normal. He was awesome"_

" _No it was Rainbow dash. He along with some red bat type creature (Jetray) made the clouds to rain on us and this made us normal. We escaped from there to not be bitten again." Some random pony said._

" _So you were escaped. Definitely you didn't see that awesome pony. He was the one who saved us. I don't saw any bat there." Pinkie said to her with her usual attitude._

" _Stop! Twilight you were about to tell us something." Celestia said to her._

" _Yes, I was saying that we were about to lose the war. Looking at the conditions I told the Rainbow dash to run away and made a plan to save us. She returned with that awesome pony Pinkie told you about and saved us all." Answered by Twilight._

" _So it is the Rainbow dash I must thanks for saving our kingdoms. Come before Rainbow dash along with your friend so I could thanks you nicely." Celestia said._

 _Rainbow dash came before Celestia and said "It was that pony who saved us. I just helped him in this task. But he is not actually a pony."_

" _But he looks like a pony to me." Pinkie said. "If he is not so what is he?"_

" _Why don't you ask himself?" Rainbow said it with a smile._

" _Ben, Ben… where are you friend, please come before us so we can thanks you." Rainbow dash called the Ben._

 _All the ponies were excited about that who is he but as Ben was not there no replies were received. All of them looking at Rainbow dash. When she saw that Ben is not there she said:_

" _I think he is not here and I may know where he could be. I must go to him and talk to him. I am going to the mountains."_

" _We are coming along with you Dash." Said the Twilight. "And I want to see that creature who is not a pony but looks like one." Said Pinkie._

 _So all six of them went along with Rainbow dash. As they reach near the mountains Twilight asked Rainbow dash:_

" _I was wondering where you found that creature. I want to know more about him."_

" _He was fallen from the sky when I saw him." Rainbow dash replied._

" _And what type of pony is he." Asked Twilight_

 _Rainbow dash replied "He is not just a pony, he changes into many forms…" he was interrupted by Twilight._

" _Change! Is he a changeling?"_

" _No, he is not. He changes forms with a magical device he had." Said Rainbow dash._

" _I am feeling excited to see him. I can't wait now." Twilight said in excitement._

 _They were reached on the mountains. They saw there was no pony there. But a strange creature was sitting there. He was as looking as he was sobbing. Other ponies were looking here and there but they saw no one but Ben._

" _So is that the creature you was talking about. He really not looking like a pony to me now." Pinkie said._

" _He is weeping. He must be very sad." Fluttershy said._

" _Yes it is him." Rainbow dash replied._

 _All seven of them (Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Spike) came near Ben. Rainbow dash and Rarity came near him. Rarity asked him:_

" _What's the matter dear? Why are you sobbing?"_

" _Who! Me." Ben looked around and saw Rainbow dash along with some other ponies and a little dragon. "Oh… it's you and your friends I guess. I am happy that you got them back. As for me I am all alone in this universe now with no family and no friends at all. Also I am stranded here. What would I do now?" Ben starts sobbing again. Rainbow dash consoled him saying:_

" _I know what was happened to you was not right but it has passed now. No one can change it. I can't make you happier but I can offer you one thing. My friends and I are now your friends too. You can live with us. I hope everything will be fine pretty soon."_

" _Really… you think so. Thanks. You are so good, all of you." Ben said wiping his tears from his face._

" _Now stop weeping and come with us." Said the Twilight._

 _Ben came along with them to the castle. It was about night. Twilight wanted to know about him but did not want to make him even upset. So she set up a bed for Ben in the library. So he could rest here. At midnight Ben was sleeping and all ponies were on meeting to talk about him._

 _They were thinking about what they should do about him. Rainbow dash told them all she knew about Ben. They all got very amazed after knowing about Ben first time._

" _So you are saying he is from another world." Said the Rarity._

" _Yes, he is. I don't know how he got here. I was so worried about saving you that I don't bother to ask him that." Rainbow dash answered._

" _We should get him to princess Celestia tomorrow and let her make the final decision about him." Said the Twilight. All of them were agree at this statement._

 _Suddenly they heard a sound like roaring of a beast. Fluttershy said_

" _This sound is like roaring of an animal. This is coming from library. We should check it out."_

 _They all went in library to see that there is no one and the sound was actually the sound of Ben's snorts._

" _This creature snorts like an animal." Said the Applejack._

 _Everypony there giggled a little on this statement. After this all of ponies went to their homes. Next day Spike came to wake him up. But he was in deep sleep and didn't want to wake up. After a while other six ponies were there. They were surprised as he was still sleeping. Spike said_

" _I am trying for an hour to wake him up. He is lazier than I thought."_

" _Oh, well let us give it a try." Said Twilight._

 _They all called him to wake him up. After a little more effort Ben was almost wake up. In semi waking state he suddenly said_

" _Mom, I am so hungry. What's for breakfast this morning?"_

" _Poor creature! He is very hungry. I must bring some food for him." Saying this Fluttershy flew away to bring some food._

 _After a while Ben yawned and wake up to see that he was still in Equisteria. He saw Rarity, Rainbow dash, Twilight near him. Other two were also there looking at Ben with wondering eyes. Twilight said to him_

" _Wake up. You had a relaxing sleep here. Now get up."_

" _Ok… but first, Can you bring me some food which I can eat. I am hungry for two days and feeling like starving." Ben said holding his stomach._

" _Don't worry about it. Fluttershy is on her way to bring you some food." Said the Rainbow dash._

 _After a while Fluttershy was there. Ben saw a yellow coloured Pegasus with pink hair carrying a basket full of fruits. She came near to Ben and drop the basket near him. Ben looked at the basket and then said_

" _Are these for me? Thank you very much you… what's your name anyway."_

" _My name is Fluttershy. You're welcome. I can't see a creature starving like this." Fluttershy answered._

 _Ben eat some fruits and then began to think something again. He was actually thinking about his world. He thought_

" _What could be possibly happening in my world by now? Without me Eon must have taken over it. Alas! There isn't anything I do."_

" _What's the matter? Aren't you hungry now?" Asked Fluttershy._

" _That's not the thing. Actually I am worried about my world and their people. I was failed to save my world." Ben answered._

" _I think there is somepony who can help you. But you have to come with us." Said Twilight._

" _Really! Who is she? Where would I can found her?" Ben asked excitingly._

" _Come with us and we'll show you." Rainbow dash said._

 _After this they all headed towards the Canterlort. Ben was coming along them. He was somehow both excited and confused. He was thinking could that pony will actually be able to help him, what if he could not be able to ever return to his world again. Anyhow Ben was a little hopeful._

 _After entering in the Canterlort Ben saw it was full of multi-coloured ponies. All of them looking at Ben very amazed. Some of them were whispering to each other. Ben saw that in front of him there is a white coloured mare sitting on a throne. Besides her there was also a black coloured mare which looks younger in age. Ben recognized them as he was the one who rescued both of them from Chrysalis. Ben stopped few feet before he could reach near them. Rainbow dash encouraged him to walk a few steps more._

 _After this Celestia stood up and said_

" _On the behalf of all the Equisteria I am very thankful to you to save our world."_

" _Your welcome." Ben said in confusion._

 _Then the sounds of cheers arose in Canterlort._

" _I really don't deserve these thanks as I am just a failure to my own world. If there could any way to fix this." Ben said in an upset manner._

" _You are the saviour of our world. We'll do what we could be able to do for you. I assure you." Celestia said_

 _Then Twilight whispered in Celestia's ear. Celestia then said_

" _Until then, will you mind if my student want to know more about you and your world?"_

" _Ok… I guess" Ben said in slightly satisfying manner._

 _Ben and ponies leave the Canterlort and then they all headed towards the castle._

 _After Ben and ponies were again in castle he was sitting in library with Twilight sitting in front of him. Spike was besides her with a scroll and a pen in his hand. Applejack, Pinkie, and Rainbow dash were also there. Rarity and Fluttershy went to their homes as they had some pieces of work to do. Twilight start questioning to Ben_

" _Tell me how you get here."_

" _I really don't know how. I was in an empty space crying and yelling and then everything just blackout. When I wake up, I was in totally different world and saw Rainbow dash in front of me." Ben answered_

" _Oh, well. Can you tell me about your magical device?" Twilight asked him._

" _I got this when I was ten years old. It was fallen from the sky. It gives me power to change in many forms. It was looking a gift when I first got this. I sometimes messed up things. I became a super hero. I tried to help people and sometimes I was really good at this. Until the day Eon killed my parents. I tried to take revenge but I was banished to an empty void, from where I somehow reached in your world."_

" _I am really sorry to know this. But why you were not be able to stop that Eon." Asked Twilight._

" _It was all my fault. I was running from regular responsibilities. If only I haven't left the home that day. If only I had listened to my parents so perhaps this hasn't happened." Ben answered with tears in his eyes._

" _Am I making you upset? Sorry for this kind of question. I will not ask you anymore." Said Twilight._

" _No, no it is not your fault. You can continue." Ben said._

" _Ok… so how this gadget works. Will you show me?" Twilight asked excitingly._

" _I just rotate its dial and chose what I want to become and just push it." Ben was demonstrating the omnitrix before them._

" _Ben show them your form which looks like a pony." Said Rainbow dash._

" _Oh, oh, oh I also wanted to see that form." Pinkie pie said._

" _Ok, so get ready. Behold here comes the war horse." Ben then transformed._

 _He transformed into war horse. He was looking so strong. His cutie mark was a sword. All of them just got amazed when he did this. He was purple in colour and colour of his mane was black._

" _You named it war horse. It is not a pretty good name for a pony but it is still cool to hear." Rainbow dash said._

" _This cutie mark. I have seen this before. I have read about this in a book named "Legend of Equisteria". I must know more about him." Twilight thought. She then said_

" _I will be back in a while. I think I know about this form of yours. Wait a minute."_

 _Twilight came back after a while with a thick book with her. She said_

" _Look in this book. There is also a pony which exactly looks like you. He has a same cutie mark as you got."_

 _Everyone there was amazed at this that how could be this possible. Ben was never here before. How his pony like form mentioned in that ancient book. Twilight further told_

" _According to this book, his name was Guardian. He was the first who made the rules of love and friendship. He was also a magical sage. He had an extraordinary ability to cure any poison or disease. He was gone a long ago. After then no one ever seen him again."_

 _After that Ben was transformed back to his human form. He was also amazed at this. After Twilight finished his questions, she went to princess Celestia to tell her about him. She was also surprised at this._

 _After Twilight was return she saw Pinkie and her other friends along with Ben are celebrating a party. Ben was actually very sad but all they wanted to make him feel happy. At last Ben said "You are right. Everything will be fine pretty soon. I must enjoy the time I have." "Yeah that's the spirit." Pinkie said. He was trying to be happy and enjoying the party. But after a while he couldn't take it anymore and just leave the party. Seeing this the party was stopped. Twilight said_

" _Look what you have done. He had lost his family recently how could he be happy so easily. You must talk to him to console him if you want him to feel any better."_

" _But we were trying to make him feel better." Said Pinkie_

 _Twilight leave the castle and ran after Ben to talk to him. Rainbow dash also came along her. They saw that Ben is sitting on the bank of a lake. He was looking at the sky. Twilight came near him._

 _Ben looked at her and said_

" _I was just not feeling well there. You don't need to yell at them. I am the one who is on fault."_

" _Don't worry everything will be fine. You should believe in yourself." Twilight said to him._

 _They talk to each other for some time. After a while Spike and other reached there. Spike had recently received a message. He gave it to Twilight. It was a message from Canterlort. They all went there. Princess Celestia told them that she had received a message from Crystal Empire. Another creature like Ben has been traced there. It was badly wounded. They are taking care of it, but it is not going well. Celestia told them to go there and check that out. Ben was also going along them._

 _On the way Rainbow dash asked him_

" _Another creature like you. Do others have the same device as you got."_

" _No, I am the only one on my earth who has this omnitrix." Ben answered_

" _Do other creatures like you have some unique qualities?" Twilight asked_

" _Some of us do." Ben answered_

" _Do they like parties?" Pinkie asked._

" _Yes they really like parties." Ben replied_

 _Time was swiftly passed during their talk. They reached the Crystal Empire. As they left the train there were so many ponies waiting to see that mysterious saviour. As Ben came out he was been gazed by everyone there._

 _They entered in the castle. Cadence and Shining armour were waiting for them. They welcomed them all. Ben saw that there was a horse and a mare sitting on her throne before him. Besides them there was a baby Alicorn in her blanket. Cadence thanks them to come there. Ben was looking at Flurry heart and want to take a closer look. He came near her and adore her with funny faces. Cadence was very happy to see all the ponies and their mysterious saviour. She told them that a creature just like Ben but slightly different was traced in Crystal Empire a day ago. And they are trying to take care of it. Twilight told her to take them to that creature. Cadence took them all there._

 _Ben was also thinking that who it might be. They entered the room where it was placed. Sun burst was looking after that creature. It was almost naked as its cloths were torn. A white blanket was put on it to cover it. It looked like it was bleeding so badly. Ben when came near that he cried in surprise_

" _Gwen, Gwen… talk to me. Is she alive? Tell me what happened to her."_

" _You knew her." All of them shouted in surprise._

" _Yes, she is my cousin. Gwen hear me I am Ben talk to me please." Ben said holding her hand._

 _She was breathing so slowly and still unconscious. Ben was trying to talk to her and all were looking at them with surprised expressions._

 _To be continue…_

 _If you like my story then leave a review. If you want to give me any idea about next chapter you are welcome. I will try to publish next chapter as soon as possible._


	3. And when they met

_**And when they met**_

 _Ben and the mane six got the news about another human in Crystal Empire. Ben and others went there and saw it was actually his cousin (Gwen). She was wounded so badly and Ben was very worried about her. Ben was trying to talk to her. He asked others that if they can do something to save her life. All were silent then Twilight broke the ice_

" _Why don't you try to heal her using your war horse form? According to legends he had the power to heal wounds and cure poisons."_

" _I hope it will work." Ben said during he was transforming. He was a little confused._

" _At least there is a little hope to save her." Said Rainbow dash._

 _Ben transformed into war horse. He focused on healing Gwen's wounds. All of sudden his horn started to glow and Gwen's body started to float in air. Her wounds started to disappear. At last she was completely healed. She was put down again. Everyone was looking at her very worried. At last she took a deep breath with a disturbing sound. Then everyone there was waiting for her to wake up. She was moving her eyes slightly._

 _During she was waking up she heard some voices._

" _I think it worked. Look she is waking up. She is opening her eyes."_

 _She opened her eyes slightly and saw some blur images and closed them again. Then she opened them completely and saw Twilight and other ponies and war horse around her. She didn't recognize Ben and said_

" _Ahhh… am I alive. Or in heaven."_

" _Yeah, she's talking. Look she woke up." Pinkie said. Gwen was surprised a little as she saw her talking. She began to look here and there with wondering eyes. Then Ben spoke in his war horse form_

" _Gwen, I am happy that you are alive. I think I lost you."_

 _Gwen looked at war horse and saw the mark of omnitrix at his chest and said. "Ben! Is that you? Where am I now?"_

 _Ben transformed back to human and said._

" _Don't worry Gwen. You are in the world of aquarium."_

" _Aquarium? Hmm… what?" Gwen asked with a surprise expression._

" _I mean equi… equi…" Ben was unable to say that word again._

" _Don't hurt yourself dear. It is Equisteria." Said Rarity._

" _Gwen, these are my new friends. They bring me to you. I am so glad to see you. I will explain everything to you but first…" Ben was saying this with an upset smile._

" _But what Ben. What is it?" Gwen said getting up. As she done this the blanket was slide off from her half naked body. It was as moon is appearing from behind the clouds. She was surprised at this. She quickly grab the blanket to cover her. Ben covered his eyes as he saw this. Her face turned red on this._

" _Ben please, can you go out for a while." She said to Ben who just did what she said. Along with him Sun burst also went out as he got the situation._

" _I got this darling. First you need some cloths." Rarity said with a smile._

 _Rarity brought some fabric and some sewing equipment there. She began to make a dress for her._

" _I have never made a dress for a human girl before. I think you'll like this." She said during she was taking her measures._

 _Gwen was very surprised to see such wonderful creatures. She made a red coloured top and a black coloured skirt for her. She also made some other compulsory cloth items (you know what) for her. Gwen dressed herself up in her newly made cloths. She was not looking less beautiful then a fairy in her new dress._

" _Thank you, little pony." Gwen said to Rarity._

" _Call me Rarity, darling." Rarity replied._

 _Ben came inside the room again and sat near the Gwen. He was looking at her face with happiness. He asked her._

" _What happened to you? How you reached here."_

" _When Eon thought that he had killed me, Kevin tried to kill him. But he grabbed Kevin with his hand and then he disintegrated him before my eyes. I was so wounded and unable to move. He opened the portal to earth and went into it. Earth was in complete chaos. This was the last thing I see before I was pulled into a portal behind me. Then everything was blackout. I saw myself here when I came to senses." Gwen replied._

" _We'll not let the Eon go with this. We'll…" Ben was interrupted by Gwen._

" _Can you give lives to dead? Can you change anything what has happened?"_

" _But Gwen, we…" Ben was again interrupted by Gwen_

" _Ben stop fighting your fate. Face your present and also I don't have heart to lose you again. Neither you." She said and tears could be seen in her eyes._

 _Ben stopped talking and just move his head in yes with tears in his eyes. He just hug her and weep for a while and said._

" _Sorry Gwen. You are right. I don't have the heart to lose you again and neither will I let that happen. We'll face the situation together. We can't go back to earth but maybe we can live here. Maybe just maybe one day I got enough strong to fight new Eon and kill him once and for all but until then I will not take any risk. Now please stop weeping and say me a dofus."_

 _Hearing this Gwen smiled and wipe tears from his face. They decided to live there._

 _Ben told Gwen about Equisteria and told her that how he helped the ponies to win the war. Gwen asked him about his new form. Ben told her that because of this form he was able to win the war and saving her life. Ben introduced his new friends with Gwen. Then Ben and Gwen thanked the Cadence for taking care of her. Ben said if they ever need any help they can just call him. After this Ben and Gwen along with their friends left the Crystal Empire and head back to ponyville._

 _They went back to the Twilight's library. Gwen saw so many books there. There Twilight told them "We'll make a house near the castle for both of you. This is least we can do for you. Until then you have to stay there." They both were agree at this. After this Gwen rested for a while. Ben went out of library and decided to go on lake to catch some cool breeze. Ben was so happy to see her and was upset because of what happened to Kevin. He laid down on the ground and just began to think about the time when he first saw the Gwen in Equisteria. She was looking so cute and shy when she realized her condition. She was turned as red as a berry._

 _Ben slept there thinking that. He had a relaxing after-noon nap there. Rainbow dash woke him up at evening and told him that Pinkie has arranged a reunion party for him and Gwen. She said him_

" _You have to come. Your cousin is already agree at this. And please don't run away this time. Ok"_

" _Ok, ok. I am coming." Ben said to her as a surety._

 _Ben came to castle and saw everyone there was welcoming him and Gwen and congratulating them to be together again. They were the guest of honour of that party. Ben and Gwen enjoyed the party. Ben showed them his different transformations. Gwen also showed them some of her manna powers. They also played some party games there. After the party was finished they help their friends to clean up the castle. After this they both went back to their temporary place at Twilight's library. Twilight managed to set another bed there so they both could sleep on their separate beds. They both were very sleepy so they just laid down and slept. Twilight said them goodnight and left the library._

 _Ben and Gwen spent next few weeks in a mixed feeling of happiness and sadness. They helped their friends in their daily activities. Gwen and Twilight became very good friends. Gwen was pretty interested in different kinds of magic that ponies does. She was also trying to learn some of them with the help of Twilight and she was doing pretty well. Ben was also very happy to have her back. For him it was like to have another life after death._

 _One morning Ben woke up. He looked at Gwen's bed and saw that she was not there. He get up in a rush and saw that Twilight was sitting there on a chair reading a book. He asked her about Gwen. She told him that Gwen is out for a walk on the lake. Ben feel relief hearing that. He went after her to see her._

 _When he reached the lake he saw that she is taking a bath in lake. Seeing this he didn't called her but continue staring her from behind. Her wet body was shining as a mirror. The drops dripping off her wet heir were pearls to him. Ben somehow controlled himself, and turned back. He saw that Rainbow dash was standing behind him. She was smiling in a teasing manner. She said_

" _You like her. Don't you?"_

" _No, no. that's not as it looks like." Ben said in confusion._

" _Yes, it is. May I tell her? Hey Gwen…" Rainbow dash was teasing the Ben._

" _Please don't tell her about this! I was not meant to do it." Ben begged to Rainbow dash._

" _Ok, I'll not tell her about your peeping on her. But I'll tell her the other thing." Saying this Rainbow dash flew away._

 _Ben rushed back to library. He was so confused that what Rainbow dash is going to tell Gwen about. He was very worried and thinking that what would Gwen say to me if she came to knew that. Gwen along with Dash came back to library after a while. She was looking at Ben with a smiling face. She said to Ben_

" _Hmm… so that's the matter. Isn't it Ben." She was saying that in a teasing manner._

" _I am sorry Gwen." Ben apologized to Gwen._

" _Sorry? Sorry for what? You didn't done something wrong." She told him._

" _Nothing wrong…" Ben paused for a while and then again said "really"_

" _Yes, really. You should have told me this before." Gwen said._

" _What! Wait, what did she told you about me." Ben asked in a confusion._

" _That you… you like me. This is what she told me. What was you talking about?" Gwen said to Ben in a questioning manner._

" _Nothing else Gwen, that's it." Ben thanked Rainbow dash with a smile. "Wait! You mean you are ok with this."_

" _Ahhhm… yes Ben. Actually I like you too very much. Why don't you ever told me that before?" Gwen said to him with shyness on her face._

" _I thought you liked Kevin." Ben said to her._

" _It is true but just as a friend. I never liked him in that way. Because you are the only one I wanted to spend life with."_

" _Do you really mean it Gwen." Ben asked her_

" _Of course Ben." Gwen answered him with a sweet lovely voice."_

" _Oh come on! Now just say that." Rainbow dash said to Ben._

" _Shut up Rainbow dash! Let this emotional moment flow with continuity. Now please carry on." Twilight said to Rainbow dash as she was taking interest in their talk._

" _I don't know what to say but only thing I want to say is that I …I love you Gwen. Love you so much." Ben said with shy attitude._

" _I love you too Ben. Please never leave me again. We will face the fate together." Gwen replied._

" _Wow! What a love for each other. You both should live together. I mean ahm… like married couple." Twilight said to them as a suggestion._

" _Marriage?" Both cousin looked each other and then Twilight._

" _Yes, why not. You love each other and want to spend your life together." Twilight said to them with a cheering smile._

 _Ben and Gwen both were very confused. They said that they required sometime to talk. Then Twilight and Rainbow dash went out of the library. They talked for a while then came out to tell that they are agree on this decision. On this Twilight said_

" _Brilliant! Just wait until your house is built. Your marriage will be held in Canterlort."_

 _Hearing this they both smiled in bashfulness. They were thinking about their married life. But thinking about their past made both of them a little sad. But how long one can be sad by thinking about the past. At last the happiness of present took over the sadness of past. They were looking for a happy life in that world. They both thanked Twilight sparkle for her help._

" _Thanks Twilight." Both cousins said to her._

 _After both cousins confess their love for each other Twilight called her friends and told them about the marriage. They were very happy at this. They made invitations for marriage. Ben was at heights of his happiness and same condition was for Gwen. Ben said Rarity to make some new cloths for marriage. She was happily agreed at this. She also start preparations for marriage. This news spread all over the Ponyville and some nearby villages._

 _After a couple of weeks their house was completely built and preparations for their marriage were also completed._

 _Everyone was very happy and excited. It was the first human marriage in Equisteria. Ponies from nearby and far away villages were there. Twilight and her friends, Cadence, Shining armour, Flurry heart, Starlight, and Princess Celestia and Luna were major guests there. Ben was looking so handsome in his groom dress. He was standing on stage with Princess Celestia waiting for his bride. The guests were talking to each other. Then suddenly the time for which everyone was waiting. Door opened and Gwen in his beautiful bride dress step on the carpet in the rain of rose petals. Big mac came along her till the stage. Where Ben handed her to bring her up. They both was very happy. Then Celestia started the marriage ceremony. Ben put the ring in her finger. On this Gwen's face was completely turned red. Ben was also looking very bashful._

 _As the marriage ceremony completed the sounds of cheers aroused from all around. They kissed each other. The marriage ceremony had been completed. Gwen threw the flowers bouquet behind her. The girls were waiting for it. They fell on each other to catch it. At last Starlight caught it._

 _After the ceremony was complete it was time to send them both to their own house. They sit in a beautifully decorated carriage. They were brought to their own house. As they step in house they saw that it was very vast and very beautiful. It had a kitchen, a bedroom and two washrooms. It also had a small drawing room. And two common rooms for works like storing cloths and other accessories of the house. They entered in bed room together hand in hand. It beautifully decorated with red roses and sweet aroma. They looked upon each other faces and smiled with bashfulness._

 _And then they spent their first married night together in a beautiful house in a strange and wonderful world called Equisteria. As beautiful as it could be imagined to be. It was a wonderful night for the newly married couple._

 _This is the beginning of a new life for both cousins as married couple. Wait for next chapter to come and get yourself prepared for unexpected._

 _Hope you liked this. I will submit next chapter soon._


	4. A secret revealed

_**A secret revealed**_

 _A year had been passed. Both cousins were so happy in their life now. Their life was as better as it could be in a world like Equisteria. A loving wife, a dream house, and a lots of non-human but caring friends. What else a person could want after losing so much. Over all it was a period of joy and happiness in their life. During this period so much had been changed._

 _Ben had joined as a helper on Applejack's farm to earn his living. His job was to help her in her routine tasks. His transformations were very useful in those tasks. He decided to job because he didn't want to be a burden on his friends. A job at farm was actually Twilight's suggestion as Ben told her that he is not so good at any work (expect being a hero)._

 _Gwen was six months pregnant those days. That thing was cause of excitement for both cousins. Ben was soon becoming a father and Gwen a mother. Ben was taking care of Gwen so much. He was not an expert at this so he often need help from his friends. Twilight often came to their place and talk with Gwen about her feelings. Ben and Rainbow dash also had become best friends. Ben sometimes wandered around to see if someone needed his help. His attitude had been changed so much. He was much more caring and loving than before._

 _His love for Gwen had been increasing day by day. It looked like a totally new life for both cousins. Life still had the painful memories 0f past but the happiness was more than sorrow. It looked like that there is no more pain or sorrow but life is full of ups and downs and sometimes not goes as we think._

 _One day Ben was coming home from Applejack's farm. It was the night time and moon was shining in its full beauty. Ben was watching the moon and admiring its beauty in low voice. Luna was listening him admiring her moon. She just kept listening to him. No one had ever admired her moon as he done so she was so happy._

 _After a while he reached home. He entered in and said as usual_

" _I am home dear."_

" _Welcome back honey. How was your day?" Gwen asked him._

" _Just as usual. But this night is very beautiful and romantic." Ben answered her._

" _You know darling… I am very excited about our baby." Gwen said him in surprise._

" _Just three months or so and our family will be complete." Ben said looking toward his womb._

 _After this lovely talk they ate dinner. After dinner Gwen asked him_

" _You were saying that this night is romantic. What's so special about this?"_

" _Tonight is full moon night. I was thinking that we should go out for a while to enjoy its beauty." Said Ben._

" _Yes, why not. Let's go." Gwen answered him._

 _After this they went out of house. They were walking and enjoying the beautiful night. They were talking to each other in a romantic manner. After walking for a while they came back to home. They slept quickly due to their tiredness. Just an hour passed, when suddenly a sound wake them up._

" _(Knock, knock) Ben open the door. We need your help." It was sound of Twilight._

 _Ben opened the door and asked her that what happened._

" _What's the matter? Why you are knocking the door at midnight." Ben asked him yawning._

" _No time to explain! Just come along me. We need you badly." Twilight said him in a rush._

 _Ben said the Gwen to wait at home due to her condition. He himself went along with Dash who leaded him to castle. He entered the castle and saw the Cadence in so much wounded and unconscious condition. Shining Armour was also there. He so happy to see Ben_

" _Quick Ben! Use your war horse form to heal her or it'll be too late." Twilight said him._

 _Ben mind was full of question as what happened to her and who done this but seeing the conditions he quickly transformed. He accidently transformed to Wildmutt. Everypony around him just scared to saw him. He transformed back to human and tried again. This time he transformed into Fourarms. He said sorry and transformed to human again. Twilight and Shining armour was so confused and worried. Twilight said him in anger_

" _Ben can you please hurry. Time is not much now."_

 _Hearing this Shining armour said him in anger. "Let me give it a try." Saying this he blasts a ray on omnitrix. Omnitrix started to spark and suddenly Ben was at last transformed to war horse. He quickly used his powers to heal her. She was saved. Shining armour took a breath of relief._

" _Are you ok dear?" Shining armour asked her._

" _Yes I am. Thanks Ben." Cadence said to him._

" _No need to thanks. Anything for my friends. After you rescued Gwen this is the least I could do." Ben said to them after transforming back to human._

" _Now will you mind to tell me what happened?" Ben asked them with a yawn._

" _We were sleeping in the castle. When suddenly we hear a noise. A strange thing attacked on castle. I said the guards to stop that. But it was so strong. Then I and Cadence tried to stop that and Cadence got wounded in this struggle. I was also wounded but somehow managed to defeat that thing and then it was broken to pieces. It looks like it was made of metal." Shining told him the whole thing._

" _It was made of metal. Strange! Do creature like this exist in your world." Ben asked them with curiosity._

" _No, they don't. I never heard or read about such a thing." Twilight answered_

 _Ben then asked them worryingly "Is your baby (Flurry heart) is ok."_

" _Don't worry about her. She is safe and sound." Cadence replied him as assuring._

 _Ben looked at omnitrix it was flickering with green sparks. It looked like that it was somehow damaged. Ben seemed to be not caring much about this because it was not a new thing for him._

" _We can check that out by morning. Now we should go to sleep. Good night everyone." Ben said to them leaving the castle._

 _Ben came back to his own home in ponyville. Gwen asked him about the condition. Ben told her all about this. They both were somehow suspicious about this. But they just relax themselves and went to sleep. During they were asleep Ben's omnitrix hand was on Gwen's belly. A green light coming out from omnitrix hits her womb. After that omnitrix shutdown itself for fixing process._

 _Next day Ben decided to go at Crystal Empire to investigate about last night events. Ben along with Twilight went there. Ben saw that this thing was actually a robot like thing. The robots didn't exist in that world, so definitely it was from somewhere else. But from where. Thinking about the situation they decided to increase the security for every kingdom. But no more attacks like this were recorded. So it looked like there is nothing to be afraid of anymore._

 _On other hand the time was coming closer. The time for which both cousins waiting for. A time when they will become parents. This was the period of joy and happiness for both._

 _At last the day was come when a noise of baby cries arose from Ben's house. Everypony came to saw the new-born. Ben was so happy that day. He was the father of twins (a son and a daughter) now. The son was as his father in his looks and daughter as her mother. His eyes was full of tears (of happiness) that day. The son was named Evan by his mother and daughter was named Eve. That day was the day of celebrations. He celebrate that day with his friends._

 _His children were looked as normal as any other humane baby except they have strange marks on their both wrists (Evan had a mark like a dragon fly and Eve had a mark like a rose). It looked like a permanent tattoo. It was actually the influence of magical energy of that world. Where ponies have marks on their back legs the human had the marks on their wrists. That was something surprising._

 _As they grew up they noticed that they were different from others. They made friends with other young ponies. They were known as human twins among the inhabitants of Equisteria._

 _They both had become 12 years old. Evan was a naughty and joyful boy. His best friend among ponies was Rainbow dash as they had lot in common. On other hand Eve was a calm and wise girl. She became friend with Twilight who taught her so many things. Evan always wanted to fly like his Pegasus friend. Once Rainbow dash took him to his home at Cloudslade. He was so excited to be there. Rainbow dash told him to stay away from cloud edges as he could fall from there. But he because of his naughty nature didn't listened to her and as Dash turn the eye from him he did what he was not supposed to do._

" _I wonder how my home will look like from that high." Evan said standing on cloud edge._

" _Stop right there. Don't make a step further." Dash said him as she saw him standing there._

 _He was surprised and accidently fell from edge. To save him Rainbow flew as fast as she could and tried to catch him. But before she could be able to catch him he somehow grew his own wings and began to fly on his own (how that happened. Remember the events of that night when omnitrix was damaged). She was surprised to see him. She quickly went to Ben's place and called him to see that. Ben was also surprised to see that._

" _He can fly… How!"_

 _Ben was unable to explain this. He called him and asked how he done this did. He just said_

" _I just was thinking about flying and then it was just happened. Who cares how? I just wanted to fly and now I can. Hey Dashie how about a race."_

 _Ben signalled her in no. "We should probably go to home. It is already too late." Ben said to Evan._

 _Ben told all this to Gwen. She was also surprised. She told Evan to try not to tell this to his sister as she probably be got jealous of this. After a while Eve came to home from Twilight's place. Evan was very happy about his new ability. As the time being his physical strength also increased and he was named Pegasus boy by his admirers._

 _On other hand it looked like his sister didn't acquire any powers. She somehow came to now that her brother can fly. This thing made her a little jealous. But as he was her brother, she never let him felt that. She sometimes thought as she is the only one who didn't have any special ability. But her mother help her to overcome her feeling._

 _She told her "You are also a kind of unique. As you have a sharp mind and no one other here has one like you. Isn't it special for you?"_

" _Yes, I guess it is mom. Thank you." She said embracing her mother._

 _After this Eve got satisfied at what she got and never felt jealous to her brother again. She just focus on being more like her mom instead of being like her dad or her naughty brother. Her favourite time pass was to read books about anything she was interested in._

 _They were living happily. Everything was going fine until a strange event happened. A strange spaceship crashed near Ben's home. Ben and Gwen came there to see that. In a while some other ponies (Pinkie and Applejack etc.) were also there. This ship's door was opening. Ben was ready to fight to protect his family and friends. The door opened. A small creature about six inches tall came out of it. He seemed very old by his looks. Suddenly Pinkie shouted_

" _Look! It is a frog. And it is standing on two feet. How cute!"_

" _Cute… frog! I am not insulted so much in my whole life." He talked in a serious manner._

" _Ahhhhh! It talks." Pinkie cries as she saw him talking._

" _Azimuth! Is it you. How you came here." Ben said to him._

" _Yes, Ben it is me. You have grown so much. I'm sure it has been a tough time for you." Azimuth said to Ben._

" _Say it tough or strange but it was very confusing time for me but I learned to live with what I had. I guess it was not bad as I thought." Ben said._

" _Its mean while you was stranded there you somehow managed to make your life acceptable. Well, Ben I have to talk to you alone." Azimuth said this in a suspicious manner._

 _Ben shook his head as yes and Ben and Azimuth went inside the ship. Everyone else were just standing outside and were very confused._

 _Inside the ship Azimuth told Ben that this world and its inhabitants was in grave danger._

" _I was tracing you for many years. I scanned all the multiverse many times. At last I received a signal from this world. Eon somehow came to know that you are still alive and sent his minions to find you all around in cosmos. He now know that you are there. His army is on his way to attack on this world." Azimuth told him._

" _(That means the robot who once attacked on Crystal Empire was actually his minion) oh no! Once again my family is in danger. And because of me these innocent creatures are also in danger. So what should I do now?" Ben asked him._

" _You just need this." Azimuth showed him a little crystal. After this Azimuth put that crystal into omnitrix and then omnitrix was upgraded to Omega Ultimatrix._

" _Will that be enough? I mean will I…" He was interrupted by Azimuth "Ben believe in yourself and everything will be fine. Say as you used to said that its Hero time. Now there is no time for further explanations."_

" _I understand, let's do it." Ben said with confidence._

 _Ben and Azimuth came out of the ship. Ben told Gwen about the situation and ask what they should do now. After thinking for a while they decided to talk with Twilight about that situation. They all head towards Twilight's place to talk to her. Their kids was along them._

" _What! We should tell this to Princess Celestia." Twilight said this and they all head towards the Canterlort._

 _Ben was feeling really guilty that time. He was thinking as it was all his fault. When they reached Canterlort they told the situation to Celestia._

" _They are coming for me so I will be there to handle them. You just make sure to alert others to go any safe place." Ben said to Celestia._

" _You helped us in our time of most need. How we can leave you now? Besides this is our world and it is our responsibility to protect it and its inhabitants." Celestia told Ben._

" _You don't understand they are too strong. They can…" Celestia interrupted Ben "Don't worry, we will work together to help you. It is time to bring our strongest soldiers and get them ready for another war. We could need every possible help."_

" _If that's a thing so let's do it together. I will fight to an end for all of you." Said Ben._

" _Dad, I wanna fight too. I can't stand there doing nothing." Evan said to Ben._

" _You can't son as it is a war not a child's play." Ben said to his son._

" _As it was not when you were ten years old. Mom told all about your watch. Now it's time for me for being a hero." Evan said this with a sarcastic manner._

" _But just because you can fly, you don't become a hero. Gwen say something to him." Ben said with anger._

" _Excuse me! But time is not much, please make a decision." Azimuth said to all of them._

" _Yeah right, decision has been made. Let's get ready for war." Ben said with a frown on his face._

 _They alert the Crystal Empire and some other kingdoms about this. Together they then prepared a strategy for war. The army of Celestia was ready for the war. Ben was also ready for the war and Gwen was with him all along. Their children and other young ponies were kept in protection by strong Unicorns and Pegasus in Canterlort. Flurry heart and twin children of Mrs. Cake were notable ponies there. Azimuth was also there to keep an eye on children._

 _Ben was ready for war. Standing in most front of Army waiting for Eon and his army to finish him once and for all._

 _Then suddenly a portal appeared in the sky. Then they saw some strange robots army and a spaceship coming out of the portal. They landed in front of Celestia's army. All robots were in firing position as they waiting for an order. These robots were actually the battle techadons. Ben was so surprised see that._

 _At last the spaceship landed and its door opened. And a well-recognizable figure for Ben came out of the spaceship._

 _Ben was almost shocked to see him. It looked like a human child with white hears and red eyes._

" _Alvido! You…" Ben said in shock._

" _Is that you Tennyson? How kind are you. Now I don't need to find you to finish you." Alvido said with a villainy laugh._

" _But how, how could…" Ben was still shocked._

" _Don't hurt your little brain. You never asked that how Eon acquired such a strong weapon. It was I who reactivated the Asklon and made it even stronger weapon for Eon. In return he made me the chief of his headquarters on earth. I thought he had finished you. But you are so not easy to kill so I decided to kill you myself. He was pleased to make me in-charge of this task. As we want same thing. Your end." Alvido said._

" _So you are the reason of the death of my parents. You will regret this. You…" Ben transformed into Humungusour and attacked on him._

 _And war begins._

 _Want to what happened next. Wait for finale chapter to come. Hope you like this._


	5. The last goodbye

_**End of an Eon**_

 _ **And last goodbye**_

 _Azimuth reached in Equisteria. He told Ben that Eon is about to attack on this world. To help him Azimuth upgraded his omnitrix to Omega Ultimatrix. They (Ben and inhabitants of Equisteria) prepared themselves for a war._

 _When Eon's army invades the Equisteria Ben saw it was actually the Alvido who was leading the invaders. Alvido revealed the secret about Eon's new weapon. Knowing this Ben got furious and attacked on Alvido in his Humungusour form._

" _You will not live any longer Alvido." Ben said to him_

" _Oh, I don't think so Tennyson. Techadons attack!" Alvido signalled his army._

" _Soldiers! Shields." As techadons start firing unicorns shielded themselves and the rest of the army._

 _Alvido himself transformed into ultimate Humungusour. Seeing this Ben also transformed to his ultimate form. It was bigger and stronger than Alvido's. Ben was attacking on Alvido recklessly and same for Alvido._

 _On other hand the war was going between ponies and techadons. Unicorns were attacking on them using their horns. Alicorns and Pegasus were on flight attack. No doubt ponies 'magic was stronger than techadons weapons but techadons were so much in numbers. Each of mane six had been given some important task during the war. Twilight's duty was to help normal citizens to reach in safe shelters. Rainbow dash was a part of flight attack. Pinkie and Applejack along with Gwen were guarding the sugar cube corner. Fluttershy and Rarity were appointed for to help wounded ponies and gave them aid._

 _In Canterlort Evan, Eve and their pony friends were been protected by guards. Evan was not happy at this as he also wanted to be the part of attack. He tried to escape from there but was caught by guards._

" _Oh gosh! It is too boring. I also wanted to fight." Evan said in anger._

" _You better do what dad told us to do. To sit here and be safe." Eve advised him._

" _But why you want to escape." Flurry heart ask them with a giggle._

" _You know my mom told me we should help each other. And when the time has come for us to help she just locked us all in this castle." Evan told Flurry heart._

" _I can help you escape but you have to let me come with." Flurry heart told them secretly._

" _Evan no! And you naughty girl don't encourage him in this." Eve looked at both of them with anger._

" _Leave her. She talks like mom. You were saying that you can help." Evan said to her._

" _Yes! I will put the guards to a temporary paralysis. Until they will came to senses we will have been escaped." Flurry told them as her horn was glowing._

" _Stop both of you. EVAN IF YOU'LL DO THIS. I WILL TELL MOM" Eve said loudly._

" _Do it Flurry." Evan said encouraging her._

" _Yes, yes! At last some fun." Flurry heart cast a strong spell which cause guards to freeze as statues._

" _Let's go and show our parents that we can take care of ourselves." Evan said to Flurry heart._

" _Stop! Right there. What will I do here?" Eve called them as they were escaping._

" _Take care of children as moms do. Hahahahaha" Evan said to her as he and Flurry heart left the Canterlort silently._

" _I'll show you brother. One day I'll show you." Eve said after they left._

 _(He is just like his father.) Azimuth thought when he saw Evan flying out of the Canterlort._

 _Evan and Flurry heart left the Canterlort and head towards the battle field. They saw the ponies were fighting with strange metal beasts. Some of the ponies were wounded so badly and they needed help immediately. Fluttershy and Rarity were nursing the wounded soldiers and citizens._

 _This war had covered a huge area. Celestia was fighting along the soldiers to protect the area near Canterlort. Luna was fighting along with Cadence and Shining armour to protect the Crystal Empire._

 _Evan suddenly saw the Rainbow dash fighting with flying robots. Evan wanted to help her._

" _I am coming Dashie." Evan called her._

 _Rainbow dash suddenly saw the Evan. She quickly ran towards him._

" _You both shouldn't be here. And why she is here." Rainbow dash said to him looking towards the Flurry heart._

" _She wanted to come along…" Rainbow interrupted him "Watch out" she said as she saved both of them by a sudden attack._

" _I can also do this." Evan grab a techadon in air and threw him towards others._

 _Flurry used her magic power to turn many techadons into stuff toys. "Yeah! I got them."_

" _I am going to Crystal Empire to help my parents." After this Flurry heart flew to Crystal Empire._

 _Back to Ben and Alvido's fight. Ben was now ultimate spider monkey and fighting with Alvido who was now ultimate swampfire. Ben attacked on him with web. Alvido dodges and attack on him with swampfire's explosives. Ben was hit but was still ok. Ben at last managed to tie him up with web._

" _Order them to stop." Ben said to Alvido in anger._

" _I wouldn't." saying this he was transformed into waybig._

 _He tried to crush Ben like an insect. But Rainbow dash saw that. She and Evan ran towards the waybig. Rainbow was flying so fast. She hit the waybig's horn accidently. He was hit so badly. He fell to his back. Ben was saved. Rainbow was a little wounded. Evan was afraid to saw his dad. He thought he will be mad at him. Ben came towards Rainbow and asked her if she's ok._

" _I am ok." Rainbow said putting her hoof on her forehead._

" _I am sorry dad." Evan apologized him._

" _There is no time for sorry. We are in the middle of the war. Dash take care of him."_

 _Alvido was unconscious now. His army was still active. Suddenly some techadons reached at where Fluttershy was taking care of wounded ponies. She was so afraid of such things. Rarity tried to protect her to some extent but they both were surrounded by them._

" _Don't worry Fluttershy. I am with you." Rarity said to Fluttershy shivering._

" _Somepony please help us. HEEEEELP." Fluttershy cried._

 _Far away from Ponyville, a strange creature called deqronequis heard this cry._

" _Fluttershy! I am coming." He said and teleported to ponyville._

 _As he reached there he saw that Rarity and Fluttershy was surrounded by strange beasts. He just snapped his claws and all of sudden the strange beasts were disappear. Fluttershy saw him and said._

" _I am glad to see you Discord. You can help us to win this war." Fluttershy said to him._

" _War, when, where, how." He asked with surprise expression._

" _No time to explain this. Can you do this to all other of them." Rarity asked him._

" _Yes, sure. Anything for friends."_

 _Discord flew high in the air and used his powers to make techadons to fight each other. War had turned his direction unexpectedly. Techadons began to fight each other destroying themselves. Equisteria. The war has finished._

" _What is happening? What are they doing?" Ben thought as he saw techadons destroying each other. Suddenly he saw a strange figure which looks like an animal made with different body parts of animals like loin, eagle, and horse etc._

" _What are you?" Ben thought as he saw the Discord._

 _He saw Fluttershy along with Discord._

" _A friend of yours?" Ben and Discord both asked looking towards Fluttershy._

" _Ahhhhm, yes. He is a friend." Fluttershy said._

 _The war had ended unexpectedly. Everypony came back to his own home after that. Some places has been destroyed. But the ending of the war was a big relief. So over all everything was just fine._

 _Alvido transformed back to human. He saw that there was no one left in his army. Ben came near the Alvido._

" _Don't consider it your victory!" saying this he put out a trigger like device and push its button._

" _No Alvido! You are not going anywhere." Ben ran towards him during he was teleporting._

" _Ben stop!" Rainbow dash also ran towards Ben to stop him._

 _All three of them disappeared in a splash of red light._

" _Where they go." Discord said as he saw them disappearing._

" _I have no idea but we probably tell this to Gwen." Rarity said to them._

 _Gwen was at sugar cube corner with Pinkie and Applejack. When they saw that war had been over they were very happy. Gwen was coming back to her home. On the way she caught up with Rarity and Fluttershy. They told her the whole story._

" _What! A creature like human child with white hair and red eyes. And Ben and Rainbow both disappeared with him." Gwen said in surprise. (It feels like he was Alvido)_

" _We have no idea where they go." Fluttershy said to Gwen_

 _In a while Azimuth reached there. Eve was along with him._

" _Come here my precious daughter. Where is your brother dear?" Gwen kissed her forehead._

" _Her brother is still where he saw Ben last time. He is so worried about his father." Rarity told them._

" _Where is Ben?" Azimuth asked them looking around._

" _We don't know." They all replied at same time._

 _Gwen told him whole thing. Azimuth thought for a while and said_

" _Don't worry. He must be on earth. He will be fine. His new weapon much stronger than before."_

" _What! On earth. How you know that?" Gwen asked him in shock._

 _At earth in Ben's universe_

 _Alvido was teleported into Eon's headquarter. Ben and Rainbow dash were teleported a little far from that._

" _You came back so earlier. I consider your victory?" Eon asked Alvido._

" _No, why don't you tell me about that freaky world. My army was finished and I have to use this instant transporter to save my life." Alvido said to Eon with anger._

" _So you failed. How embarrassing." Eon said to Alvido blasting a time accelerating beam on him._

" _No Eon. You can't…" The last words of Alvido as he was turned to dust._

 _Ben was very amazed to see the earth once again. So many places on earth has been destroyed. It was presenting a pre-apocalyptic scene. Rainbow dash was also very amazed to see earth. She was feeling much lighter on earth than Equisteria._

" _What is this place?" Dash asked Ben._

" _I believe it is earth. My home world. The place once where I was a hero to everyone." Ben said to Rainbow dash._

" _The earth. Why it is so dark." She asked Ben_

" _That was probably because of Eon. He must have taken control of this system while I was not here."_

 _They saw a boy there. Ben tried to talk to them_

" _Hey excuse me." Ben called a boy._

 _The boy looked at Ben and saw the Ultimatrix on Ben's wrist._

" _Are you the Ben Tennyson?" Boy asked him in excitement._

" _Yes, I am but…" Ben was interrupted by boy. "No buts! Come along me. Your flying horse can come with us too." (Rainbow was listening to them and was trying to understand the condition)_

 _Ben and his pony friend came with boy. He led them to an underground shelter. Ben and Dash entered in that house and saw some human and aliens there._

" _Mom, dad, friends see who is here." Boy shout when Ben enters the place._

" _Who is he? What is he doing here?" An aged woman asked._

" _He is great Ben Tennyson. He has returned. Eon told us that you have been killed. But I knew that you will return someday and get us rid of that monster." Boy replied_

" _It is you, thank you son. We believe that you will return someday and get rid of us that evil ruler." The aged woman said._

" _Wow! This is amazing. You must been a great hero." Rainbow dash said in surprise._

" _We have been helping the people to provide them shelter and food. Now you have come. You will finish that monster and we no longer need to live hiding and migrating in fear of sudden death." Boy said to them with tearful eyes._

" _Yes, I will finish him. I will do this for all of you (And more especially for my parents)." Ben said wiping the tears from his eyes._

 _Ben and Rainbow decided to find the headquarters of Eon about which Alvido told them. It was not far. It was near the place where once plumber's headquarters used to be. Ben saw that it was covered by Eon's minions._

" _What now? It seems to be very dangerous." Dash asked Ben._

" _Yes it is. And I have to do this." Ben said to her._

" _WOOW, don't you mean "we"?" She said to Ben_

" _It is too dangerous. My world is my responsibility anyway so please don't risk your life for me once again. I don't want to lose you." Ben said to her and turned into Bigchill._

 _He then turned into ultimate Bigchill. He freeze all the minions outside the headquarters and then signalled Rainbow dash to come with him._

 _They both entered the headquarters silently. Inside the headquarters they saw a factory where techadons were being made. It was clear that either weapon master now work for Eon or he has dead and Eon has owned his factory. Anyway it was clear that now Eon is even stronger than the last time. Ben used his Juryrig form to shut down the factory._

" _Master, the factory has been shut down." Some of Eon minion said._

" _So you are here. Leave it to me. Now it's time to show him my full power." Eon said as he stood up from his place._

 _Ben and Rainbow dash reached at the door behind which there could be Eon. The door was opening itself._

" _I think they knew we are here. Listen me Dash. No matter what happens next. You will wait for me standing right here. No one is coming behind us so danger is only before our eyes. So just wait for me right here." Ben said to her. Her response was a yes._

" _Please take care." Dash said to him as he was entering in._

" _Welcome to my humble home Tennyson." Eon said to Ben_

" _Shut up Eon. This is not your place." Ben replied_

" _Oh! I don't think so Tennyson. While in your absence I have taken over not only this but many other systems. Villgaxia and Galvan are also in my control now." Eon said_

" _You killed villgex." Ben asked_

" _He was an easy task to do." Eon replied and laugh like villains._

 _Ben transformed into clockwork and attacked on Eon. Eon easily dodged the attacks. Then Ben transformed to ultimate clock work. That was very long fight. At last Ben again transformed to chromastone. He attacked with laser on Eon. Eon slowed down the time and saved from this. Ben transformed many times into many aliens but Eon was much stronger than them. At last Ben was exhausted._

 _Eon put out Asklon. He was about to stab it in Ben's heart. Then suddenly a very fast thing hit Eon. He was shocked. Then again and again he felt such hits. Ben again get himself together and he saw that it was Rainbow dash, who was attacking on Eon with his supersonic speed._

 _Ben then transformed once again. Eon slows down the time and saw Rainbow dash attacking on him. He was about to attack on her with Asklon when Ben in his clockwork form came between Eon's and her and get hit on himself._

 _He was wounded but he had saved Dash's life._

 _In Equisteria_

 _Gwen, her children, Azimuth and mane six were at Twilight's place thinking about what to do._

" _Ben is in danger and there is nothing we can do to save his life." Gwen said to Azimuth_

" _Sorry but that's true." Azimuth said to Gwen._

 _Gwen tried to find him using his powers but was unable to do this. Twilight was searching the books to see if there is any spell they can use to find him. At last she found something. A very old spell. A mirror spell._

" _Hey we can use this to see what is happening to him." Twilight told them._

 _She placed a big circular mirror on the ground and told all of them to sit around it and think about Ben. They did so and in a while they can see the Ben clearly through the mirror._

" _Oh no, he is fighting with Eon. This is not right I should be there to help him." Gwen said_

 _They saw that Ben was wounded and still fighting. Rainbow dash was along with him. They both were very tired. At last Eon blast a time accelerating beam on them._

" _Ben, Rainbow dash Nooooo" they all cried when they see what happens. But what is this they both are surrounded by a shield. They both were unconscious. The shield raised up in air. Suddenly Ben hears some past memories_

" _You should know your responsibilities, you have to save them, you are our last hope, everything will be fine, I don't have heart to lose you, We all are friends and friend never leave each other alone in trouble,"_

 _Ben came to senses and saw he was surrounded by a force field. He transformed for the last time into war horse._

 _In Canterlort the Elements of harmony were disappeared and reached at Twilight's place. The all get together at the front of mirror and a rainbow light shine from them reached to war horse through mirror._

" _What is happening Twilight?" Rarity asked him._

" _I truly have no idea." She replied._

 _War horse began to shine with rainbow colours. Ben then transformed to his ultimate war horse form. He was even stronger and more powerful than before. His cutie mark was now yingyang (Chinese symbol for balance). Still shining with rainbow light._

 _Rainbow dash woke up and just simply amazed at what she saw._

" _Awesome." She shouted when she saw that._

 _Eon tried to use his time beam again but there was no use for it._

" _What are you?"_

" _Don't you recognize me? I am end of this Eon." Saying this he blasts a rainbow colour energy beam on him and that thing first turned him into stone and then destroyed him to pieces. And then a blast which destroys each of his minion and his headquarter across the systems and restored their order. The darkness faded away. And the sunlight could be seen again._

 _The last words of Eon were "I can't be defeated by you."_

 _Gwen, his children, and everypony else saw this happening and were very glad to see this. They were hugging each other in happiness._

 _Ben was transformed back to human. He was so tired. He came down to his knees and was breathing very fast._

" _For my parents." Ben said as he saw the scattered pieces of Eon._

 _Ben came back to that shelter and told them that Eon has been destroyed._

 _They all were very happy. Then they told Ben that they were actually the children of earth plumbers. They spread the news of Eon's death to all across the earth. Human came out of their underground shelters and they were glad that they can start their life all over again with freedom._

 _Ben was very happy and now it was time to go back to his family. But how?_

" _Ben, how are going back to Equisteria." Rainbow asked him worryingly_

" _The same way we came here." Ben replied signalling towards the same device Alvido once used to return on earth._

 _Ben set the locater at last location and hold the trigger in his hand and said Dash to stay close. "I hope this works." Ben closed his eyes and press the trigger._

 _And then in an instant they reached in Equisteria. Ben and Dash were at same place from where they were disappeared. They head towards Twilight's place where everyone was waiting for them._

" _They made it. Yeah" Everyone shout as they both entered in._

" _I did it Gwen. I defeated the Eon. I finished him. Now we can go back…" Ben paused and looked towards his pony friends._

" _I could not be able to do this without you my friends. Thanks." Ben said looking towards Twilight and her friends._

 _They all were silent and somehow looking a little sad._

" _What happened? Aren't you happy? Our both worlds are saved. What's the matter friends?" Ben said to them as they were not speaking._

" _No, we are happy for everything you done. But we know that you are going to leave us now." Rainbow dash said them in sadness._

" _Leave you…" Ben said in surprise._

" _You said you are going back, don't you." Fluttershy said to him with tearful eyes._

" _If that's the matter my friends so I'll stay here for you." Ben said to them._

" _No, Ben. We know that you want to go back to your home world. We'll not force you to stay here." Twilight said to Ben._

" _I just want you to stay here for couple of days or more. Please Ben." Rainbow dash said to them._

" _Then how about a farewell festival." Pinkie said to them._

" _What is it father?" His both children said._

" _Actually we are going back to home. Back to our world." Ben said to them._

" _But our home is here." They both said._

" _Gwen, you should speak to them." Ben said to her._

 _Gwen told them everything and also why they were so different from others and why they walk on two feet but others not._

" _You mean, we don't belong here. No I don't wanna go anywhere to leave my friends." Evan said to his mom._

" _I know it's difficult my son. Sorry we didn't told you this before." Gwen embraced his son who was weeping in sadness._

 _After that there was a sorrowful environment in the library. They all were trying to hold their cries and made this moment easy but "It is easy to get used of someone and difficult to leave him afterwards"._

 _At the last day in Equisteria_

 _A farewell festival was held in front of Ben's house. All ponies from ponyville and nearby villages were there. That day everypony was feeling sadness of the moment. Ben received farewell gifts from each of mane six._

 _At last it was the time to say goodbye._

 _And then Rainbow dash started a song_

 _(Put the music of Goodbye my friends behind this song)_

 _ **I am weeping today**_

 _ **I am really sad**_

 _ **I am crying and whispering**_

 _ **And feeling really bad**_

 _ **I thought we'll never be apart but that was just a sweet lie**_

 _ **And now it is time to goodbye. It is time to goodbye**_

 _(And then Ben couldn't stop himself and sang)_

 _ **I loved you all by my heart**_

 _ **My life was almost over**_

 _ **And you gave it a new start**_

 _ **Now I am feeling like falling apart**_

 _ **I am trying to hold in but can't hold it in my**_

 _ **Cause it is time to goodbye. It is time to goodbye**_

 _(Then Evan sang with tearful eyes)_

 _ **My lovely friends, I will remember you all**_

 _ **I can't hold my cries as my heart is so small**_

 _ **There is nothing more important than a friend**_

 _ **And this is a promise that this love will never end**_

 _ **Our sorrow of separation penetrated the sky**_

 _ **Now it is time to goodbye. It is time to goodbye**_

 _(Then mane six sang the song together)_

 _ **Wish you best of luck with your life**_

 _ **Alas! Will we ever meet again in our life**_

 _ **We wish you to never leave but time has come**_

 _ **So just want you to remember us in your life**_

 _ **Don't let the memories make you sad and cry**_

 _ **Cause it is time to goodbye. It is time to goodbye**_

 _(Then Ben and Gwen sang the last part of song)_

 _ **My dear friends, my lovely friends, my best friends**_

 _ **We have spent a great time here with you**_

 _ **We can't forget the adventures we run through**_

 _ **We had a great time, a great time to remember**_

 _ **Spike, Twilight, Applejack, Dash, Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy**_

 _ **Sadly it is time to goodbye. It is time to goodbye**_

 _GOODBYE MY DEAR FRIENDS. LET'S BE TOGETHER FOR THE LAST TIME AND CELEBRATE TO MAKE THIS DAY A SIGNIFICANT DAY OF OUR LIVES._

 _They took a memorable pic with Ben and his family. After that it was time to leave Equisteria. Ben, Gwen and their children came out at open place. Said goodbye to each of their friend for the last time. Their children were weeping. Eve hugged her friend Twilight for the last time. Rainbow dash was very sad and same for Evan. Leaving a friend is not an easy task to do._

" _Azimuth let's go." Ben said to him as he and his family sat in spaceship._

" _BYE BYE BEN, BYE GWEN, BYE BYE, TAKE CARE" The sound heard when ship took off._

 _Gwen was sitting on her seat looking at a book and weeping._

" _What's the matter Gwen?" Ben asked._

" _This is the book of our memories in Equisteria. I was recording every day in this dairy." Gwen replied._

 _They head towards the earth with mix feelings of pleasure and sadness._

 _On other hand mane six and other friends of Ben in Equisteria were very sad too. Applejack started her routine task after a night after farewell. She was missing Ben at her farm. Twilight put the farewell pic in her library for a memory. Rainbow dash went at her home cloudslade. She saw a drawing there. A drawing of her and Evan and there was written_

" _We'll be apart never. Cause we are Best Friend Forever."_

 _It was once made by Evan when he was there to visit her home. Seeing this Dash couldn't hold the cries anymore._

 _On other hand Evan and Eve were not much happy to leave them too. Evan was watching at the farewell pic again and again and whispering. Gwen and Ben was feeling both sadness and pleasure._

" _I could never forget them. I learned so many things from them." Ben said_

" _Hey Azimuth, I was wondering how I and Gwen reached there. I still can't get that." Ben asked him._

" _Something like explosion in space time fabric ripped the fabric and merge two dimensions throw a cosmic hole. But now that hole is becoming shorter and shorter and soon both dimensions will be inaccessible by each other." Azimuth replied._

" _Inaccessible! You mean we'll not be able to see them again." Ben said in surprise._

" _Yes, Ben. Sorry but that's true." Azimuth replied._

" _I understand. Now let's head back to earth. I believe there is so much for me to fix. (Bye Bye friends. I am going where I belong)." Ben said and spaceship headed towards the earth._

 _In Equesteria_

" _Is it finished yet?" Celestia asked to royal sculpture maker."_

" _Yes it is, your highness." Saying this sculpture maker unleashed a statue of Ben, Gwen and his two children._

 _It was set in the garden of statues in memory of a mysterious hero of a mysterious world._

 _It was the last chapter of my crossover. I hope you liked this. I know it was not that good as it was my first crossover. Please review so that I could improve my stories to make them more interesting for you next time._

 _Thanks for reading with interest._


End file.
